No Sabes
by Edenvy
Summary: No sabes que dificil es esto, no sabes, pero no encuentro otra forma de decirlo mas que esta.... SetoxJoey One-shot


**NO SABES...**

Por: **YukaKyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, pero el argumento es todo mio!

**Advertencia :** Esto es totalmente Angst, es un SetoxJoey y es mi primer fic de Yugi-oh!

* * *

No sabes que dificil es esto, no sabes, pero no encuentro otra forma de decirlo mas que esta...

Alguna Vez has estado enamorado de alguien?

Supongo que no

Disculpa si no es asi, Pero es que, Estar tan ciego, Nadie podria...

Por que?

Miralo asi, Aceptar que amo a quien mas odio, decir lo que...

Lo que yo... yo...

Maldita Sea, me humille por ti, pise hasta el fondo por ti, no me importo las miradas de reproche de mis amigos, las de desconcierto de mi hermana, las de asco de la gente que en esos momentos nos veia y...

Y...

Te lo dije

Te lo hice sentir en mas de mil maneras, Pero tu...

Tu seguias Igual! Frio, cortante, amargo y buscaste humillarme aun mas despreciandome enfrente de todos, humillandome con tus despectivas palabras y quise odiarte, y Borrar este maldito sentimiento que sentia por ti...

Creeme, realmente lo intente, en variadas ocasiones y de distintas maneras, incluso incluyendolo a el,A Yuugi, a quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, aquien creia mejor persona que tu y que seguramente me haria olvidarme de tu mirada azul que solo odio mostraba al mirame y lo utilice hice que se enamorara de mi para que me entragara todo, pero seguia sin poder olvidarte, porque cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que lo tocaba, cada vez que nos amabamos, estabas tu en mis pensamientos, eras tu a quien yo besaba, tocaba,amaba... estabas en mi mente a cada segundo, cada vez mas fuerte, estaba mas unido que nunca a ti...

_Amar a alguien que no te ama es deprimente, humillante, agonizante... Pero esa es la realidad _Aun recuerdo esas palabras que el me dijo poco despues de que yo le dijera que no podia continuar asi, por que te amaba, te amaba a solo a ti... Si estaba enamorado, dolorosamente enamorado de alguien que jamas se interesaria por una perdedor como yo, por un inutil como decias, si, cada vez que me saludabas con alguna de tus frases altaneras dirigidas hacia a mi me hacias tan feliz, por que eran mis frases, de ti para mi, Lo Se una esperanza Falsa, pero me hacias sentir importante, querido, no importaba que fuera un amor falso creado por mi mismo, por mis locas fantasias...

Fantasias donde era solo yo el que soñaba contigo, con tus manos, tu aroma, tu cuerpo, solo fantasias, solo simple deseo que jamas seria saciado por ti, Deseo que jamas saciarias...

Sabes por que en lugar de decirtelo lo escribo?

Es por que almenos asi lo vas a tener que leer, porque por lo menos lo sabras una vez mas en esta carta

No sabes cuanto soñe contigo, con la loca idea de que tu me amaras... De que correspondieras estos enfermizos sentimientos, Si, eran enfermizos, por que soñaba contigo despierto, siempre pensaba en ti, jamas te dejaba de soñar, tanto que hasta crei enloquecer...

No miento estoy totalmente enloquecido por ti...

Si, se que mi presencia te repudiaba, que cada vez que me veias hacias esfuerzos sobre humanos para no vomitarte encima mio, te daba asco todo lo que yo representaba lo se, pero descuida, por que quien sabe tal vez tus deseos se cumplan y no tengas que seguir tolerando mi presencia una vez mas, tal vez para cuando leas esto ya te habras librado de mi... seras libre... para siempre

Pero que estupideces mas grandes digo verdad? Tu siempre has sido libre, soy yo quien callo presa de tu alma, te tu ser, de ansiar tu amor, tus labios sobre los mios, mis manos acariciando tu espalda mientras tu trazabas un camino de caricias sobre mi cuerpo desnudo... Perdon, si sigo asi no terminaras de leerla, yo y mis estupidos sueños contigo... siempre he sido una estupido y mas aun contigo...

Sabes ya no me queda mucho tiempo, Me siento muy cansado, pero jamas de amarte, por que despues de todas estas palabras que seguro te hice leer en vano solo habia dos en si que queria decirte, Te Amo... era solo eso lo que queria... lo unico que deseaba decirte en realidad... Te Amo... y no sabes cuanto, en realidad No sabes cuanto lamentare no decirlo una vez mas, pero me queda el consuelo que que leeras esto de una u otra forma lo haras, se que lo haras aunque sea para burlarte de las estupideces que escribo... No quiero dejarte, No... pero debo de hacerlo aunque se me parta el corazon de dolor y tristeza

No sabes cuanto te Amo... No lo Sabes...

Joey

Realmente esa mañana habia sido muy fria, pero no lo que se esperaba para aquellas epocas de invierno, el lugar estaba practicamente vacio, solo un joven de cabellos castaños quedaba, su largo abrigo negro lo protegia brindandole suficiente calor, pero no era suficiente, como para calentar a su ahora frio corazon

El pequeño trozo de papel se encontraba arrugado entre una de sus manos, en la otra un ramo de rosas rojas amenazaba con caer de ella de un momento a otro, justo en aquellos momentos una ligera lluvia comenzo a caer sobre el, mojandolo, haciendo que su corazon temblara, parecia como si todo a su alrededor sintiera la tristeza de su alma,furiosas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules inundados de lagrimas miraban insistentemente al infinito, negandose a bajar la mirada para enocontrarse con la verdad

Finalmente las rosas calleron de sus manos y de un golpe seco se depositaron sobre aquel objeto oscuro, bajo su mirada al sentir como habia soltado esas preciadas flores contemplando la larga lapida negra tan oscura y sin vida que contrastaba con el suave pasto lleno de vida que la rodeaba, adornada con suaves y sutiles letras doradas que describian el nombre de una chico

Guardo el pedazo de papel en uno de los bolsillos de su humedo abrigo, mientras giraba para retirarse lentamente, mientras que con el dorso de la mano limpiaba el rastro de sus lagrimas en sus ojos, solo se escucho un suave susurro antes de que desapareciera de aquel sitio...

.-Ahora... Ya se Cuanto...-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Autora: Antes que nada, dejenme decirles que este fic ya lo habia publicado, pero estaba en otra de mis cuentas y he decidido cambiarlo a esta, junto a mis demas fics Yaoi y Shonen Ai. Gracias... n.n


End file.
